


Rough Day?

by oneglowstick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I SWEAR ITS CUTE, I suck at tagging, Kisses, M/M, good ending, haikyuu manga spoilers, neck kisses, otp, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneglowstick/pseuds/oneglowstick
Summary: The moment the door slammed behind him every paper and book he had been holding in his hands for the past two miles he dropped onto the floor uncharacteristically. he didnt care this time. he wasnt going to put them to the side or on a table like he usually would. Akaashi took off his soaking wet jacket and flung it on the floor so now he was just in his white button up shirt and his work pants. it had been storming out all day which wasn't helping with the mood.He didnt take another second to flop onto the couch and grab a pillow near by as he curled up into it. today was one of those days where all akaashi wanted was to curl up and fall asleep with his boyfriend next to him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 79





	Rough Day?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, i hope you guys enjoy :) sorry if there are any misspellings i was typing really fast!!!

Since the moment akaashi woke up he already was having a terrible morning. Bokuto was already out of bed and gone to go to practice and akaashi slept through his alarm so he was a few minutes behind. it wouldnt ben such a big deal if he didnt have a shit load of things to do. he got ready for the morning in the silence of his house. the house was always way to quiet when bokuto was around. it was almost to quiet. like the silence was gonna stab him in the back of the neck at any moment. 

Once he was ready he made breakfast which was just some milkbread and green tea since he didnt have time to really make much. suddenly there was a giant crash outside which made akaashi jump out of his shoes because of how loud it was. he quickly looked out the window alarmed to just see that it was storming outside. he frowned and sighed. "great.." he mumbled as he put all his books and papers inside his bag and he walked out to the car to go to work. 

As usual there was a load of traffic, and even more since it was hella raining. as he sat in his car he imagined bokuto. it must have been raining when he got up so he hoped bokuto got to practice alright. 

the day went on normally but with more bad luck then usual you could say. akaashi kept bumping into things and he dropped papers more then once that day, what was his problem today?? The only thing keeping him going that day was when he got home hopefully bokuto would be home and he would finally get to see his boyfriend after not seeing him all day, he even hasnt received a single text from him today which was a little weird but today probably was a rough day for bokuto too. well akaashi hoped he wasnt having a bad day but what could be another reason he wasnt texting him at all. akaashi shook all of those thoughts out of his head and he kept working.

Once the day was over it was still raining and thundering which just made him feel more like shit, he was really missing bokuto also. more then usual. once the day was over he was walking out to hsi car but with all this bad luck hes been having god must have chosen this to be th eperfect time to add onto it because his car wasnt turning on for some reason and it was raining heavily with thunder and some sorts of lightning in the dark sky. he kept trying but it wouldnt budge. he had to walk home.

he sighed and placed as many papers as he could in his bag and some books under his jacket to try and keep them as dry as possible as he started running home. his house was only two miles away which was still pretty bad but no one else was out and there werent any hills so with running almost the whole way he got home in probably 30 minutes. 

The moment the door slammed behind him every paper and book he had been holding in his hands for the past two miles he dropped onto the floor uncharacteristically. he didnt care this time. he wasnt going to put them to the side or on a table like he usually would. Akaashi took off his soaking wet jacket and flung it on the floor so now he was just in his white button up shirt and his work pants. it had been storming out all day which wasn't helping with the mood. 

He didnt take another second to flop onto the couch and grab a pillow near by as he curled up into it. today was one of those days where all akaashi wanted was to curl up and fall asleep with his boyfriend next to him. 

After just laying there for a few minutes to calm down his breath from running he stood up and focused into the reality of their apartment. it was heart stabbing quiet, was bokuto not home? he was usually home before akaashi, what if something happened to him? what if the storm got him, why wasnt he home? he took out his phone and he started texting bokuto trying to call him but it just said no connection. that was the last straw. 

akaashi threw his phone across the room, it landing on a chair, and not even seconds later he could feel the warm droplets running down his cheeks mixed with the cold ones from his wet rain hair. his hands clenched the couch as he sat there. why was everything bad happening him today, he has been trying to keep his cool all day but it has all went down the drain right now. he sat there in that still silence with the only noise he could hear besides his quiet sobs was the pouring rain outside. 

he leaned down to rest his arms on his legs as he had his head down, the small droplets of sadness dropping off his eyes and onto the frames of his glasses. he didnt even seem to hear the splashing of of water getting closer to the front door, not even a second later the front door flew open and standing there was a soaking wet messy bokuto. his hair and whole outfit was soaked and he looks as if hes been running for miles because of his panting breath. 

"Akaashi im home!!! my phone shut down for some reason this morning and i havent been able to-" bokuto cut off when he saw the shaken akaashi sitting on the couch. his eyes slightly red from crying and his whole outfit still soaking wet. bokuto also noticed the papers and books on the floor along with akaashis jacket just sitting there. bokuto didnt take another second to quickly close the door and he was sitting next to akaashi with his muscular arms wrapped around akaashi like a candy wrapper. 

"a-akaashi?! are you ok?? im sorry i got home late everything was super crowded and coach made us stay back and help clean the whole gym and everyone was messing around and my phone was dead so i had no way to tell you and then i slipped in mud and just oh jeez im so sorry!" he said looking at akaashi with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, his hair all spread out across his face. 

akaashi had no words, he was just relieved everything was ok. he didnt care that bokuto was just as soaked as he was and he had mud all over his legs, akaashi shoved his face into bokutos neck as he cried softly, the stress of today had just got to him and this is all he wanted right now. bokuto realized this and he pulled akaashi into his lap with his arm wrapped around him holding him close like he was a piece of ancient gold. bokuto rubbed small circles into his back with one hand while his other hand messed with his messy hair. 

finally akaashi calmed down and he just laid there on his lap obviously warn out from all the crying and the stress.   
"rough day?" bokuto finally mumbled and he wrapped an arm around akaashi pulling his glasses off his face and he set them aside. there was a small laugh that came from akaashi that always ade bokutos heart just melt. he wished he could hear that laugh every day of his life.

"was it that obvious?" akaashi spoke and he pulled away looking at him with a soft smile on his face. bokuto took his thumbs and ran them across his cheeks wiping the left over tears off of akaashis face. "just a little bit" bokuto said as he smiled widely giving akaashi a big smooch on the cheek. that smile could instantly brighten anyones day. especially akaashis, that smile was akaashis pride and joy, he has been waiting to see that smile all day. 

"akaashi lets go clean up, our poor couch is gonna take days to dry now." they both laughed at that now. bokutos signature smirk appeared back on his face as he stood up picking akaashi up with him making akaashi gasp but he smiled and held onto him tightly with another small laugh coming out of him. they both 

they both showered and got into comfy clothes as bokuto talked about his day at practice. akaashi always loved hearing about bokutos days, they always sounded so exciting. once they were all dry again they went to the kitchen and made some food. akaashi was just making some ramen for them since they were both obviously tired and didnt wanna do much. as akaashi waiting he felt two arms wrap around his waist and hot breath up against his neck making him shutter slightly.

"sorry you had a bad day keiji.." the soft whisper made akaashis ears and cheeks heat up slightly along with his first name being used now. he smiled and leaned into the touch of the man behind him.   
"its ok, it happens to the best of us, im just glad i get to see you now..." he whispered back and now it was bokutos turn to turn a light shade of pink. he giggled and gave akaashi a small peck on the lips. the kiss was soft and gentle and filled with the most love a person could have, it didnt last long though because one after another happened and akaashi was pressed up against the counter with this so called soft kiss now being pretty rough.

akaashi was now beat red as his tongue was being pressed up against his lovers though this make out session, soon bokutos mouth left akaashis with them both panting slightly and his kisses mad ehis way down to akaashis neck as he kissed and sucked softly leaving little hickeys here the there, a small gasp was released from akaashis mouth along with a soft whimper as bokutos hands slowly made his way up akaashis shirt, then it all stopped as the timer went off for the ramen. akaashi pushed bokuto off with a soft shove and he smirked. "maybe next time, right now we eat though." he stated as he took a second to connect with himself before going and getting the food.

he could feel bokutos pout from a mile away but he ignored it and ruffled bokutos hair as he passed him with the two bowls of food. the sat down on a blanket in front of the couch with their food as they ate in soft silence while they watched a random show on the TV. once they finished akaashis head ended up in bokutos lap with bokuto running his fingers through akaashis beautiful hair. it was so soft and akaashi obviously was enjoying it because of the obvious small smile on his face as he watched the random show. bokuto couldnt help but stare at his beautiful boyfriend, his eyes were like deep holes of ice and his eyelashes to make his eyes pop even more. 

"what cha lookin at?" akaashi said now looking up at bokuto with deep blue eyes staring into beautiful golden eyes. he was so pretty.  
"im looking at you." he smiled, a small tint rising on akaashis cheeks.  
"and why would you be doing that?" he asked now sitting up next to bokuto  
"because you are gorgeous." he stated and akaashi giggled softly  
"well thank you, you arent so bad ur self."   
"hey!!"  
"im messing with you, ur so handsome." akaashi smiled and you could see the pride beaming out of bokuto now 

"im tireddd lets sleep nowww" bokuto whined as he grabbed akaashi and he pulled him onto the ground cuddling into his neck  
"shouldnt we move into the bedroom bokuto-san?" akaashi asked as he smiled softly wrapping his arms around him.  
"nope!! this is perfectly fine, because either way, ill either sleep super well, or ill wake up sore from sleeping badly and that mean akaashi-san with rub my shoulders!!" he said excited and all akaashi could do was laugh slightly.   
"ok go to sleep now.." akaashi whispered as he smiled and closed his eyes. with the warmth of bokutos arms around him and the smell of the soap bokuto uses in the shower he was out in a minute. this is all akaashi needed in his life to survive. its all he ever wanted also because he knew that no matter what happened he would always have someone to help him through it.


End file.
